槍手廣場
The Prototype |terminal =Gunners plaza terminal entries |cell name =GNNExt GNNExt02 GNNExt03 GNNExt04 GNNExt05 GNNExt06 GNN01 (interior) GNN02 (basement) |refid = (interior) (basement) }} The Gunners plaza is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 战前这里就是大名鼎鼎的银河新闻台 and Telecoms Communications Inc.这栋完整的建筑如今是枪手的总部，其老大名叫韦斯。 Layout There are three ways to enter the building: the front gates let you enter on the first floor, on the left or the right of the first room, the elevator on the roof lets one reach the basement and the wooden door on the balcony guides one to the second floor. A second elevator connects the basement to the first floor. The front gates are guarded by several Gunners on foot and two automated turrets. The roof is accessed by metallic stairs at the western side of the building. The balcony is accessed by going down some stairs once on the roof. At higher levels, the gunners guarding the roof can be found to use a Fat Man or a missile launcher, and the guards will be accompanied by two assaultrons. On the first floor, right near the entrance, there is a protectron (Novice terminal). An armor workbench can be found on the roof and there is a cooking station on the balcony. Another armor workbench and a weapons workbench can be found in the basement. A chemistry station with supplies is located in the recording room on the first floor. 值得注意的物品 一樓 * 小型槍娃娃 - 在韋斯隊長所在的錄音室桌上。 * 核口可樂量子味 - 電梯旁板凳上。 * 隱形小子 - 錄音室左邊的房間桌上。 * 迷你核彈 - 錄音室的冰箱裡。 * 韋斯的全像卡帶 - 錄音室的保險櫃，需用隊長身上的韋斯的保險櫃鑰匙打開。 * Prototype Gauss rifle 二樓 * 槍彈世界第4期 - 在南邊的檔案室桌上，旁邊有棋盤。 * 胖子發射器 - 在西南角一個鎖著的雜物間。 * 克魯茲的全像卡帶 and GNN錄音室鑰匙 - 克魯茲身上。 * Day Tripper - In a southwest room between two skeletons. 地下室 * 萊德的全像卡帶和GNN錄音室鑰匙 - 萊德身上。 * 隱形小子 - 東北角的房間。It is sitting behind some pipes inside a small wooden box on the floor on top of a wooden pallet next to a blue barrel. Next to a "Use your head" poster and close to a burning barrel in the area near a small office shack with the forklift in front of it. 外頭 * 核融合核心 - 屋頂上，電梯後側的發電機內。 Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of Gunners can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Learning Curve - This is one of the locations where one needs to escort a scribe of the Brotherhood. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen will give this quest to the Sole Survivor to recover a piece of tech. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends the Sole Survivor here to clear out the hostiles. * The Molecular Level - An optional part of the quest involves finding a sensor module here. * A Permanent Solution - The leader of a Nuka-World raider gang can assign the Sole Survivor to kill Captain Wes here. Notes * If one happens to send a provisioner from Egret Tours Marina or Jamaica Plain to the Murkwater construction site, they will come across the plaza's front doors and on higher levels stand no chance against several incoming Fat Man nukes from a Gunner captain high up on the roof, in addition to the other Gunners, so an alternate route is recommended. * This building, particularly the giant circular room on the ground floor with the globe sculpture, contains an extraordinary amount of general loot: caps, ammo, junk and technical documents. There are tons of desks and file cabinets along that perimeter. * If the player character clears this location and comes back after a few in-game days, raiders will appear just outside the building. * When sneaking, two Gunners can be overheard having a conversation about how to break into a (Master) locked safe located adjacent to the armor workbench in the basement. * In the optional part of The Molecular Level to find a sensor module, it labels Gunners plaza as Telecoms Communication Inc. * The quests Learning Curve and A Permanent Solution refer to the Gunners plaza as GNN. Appearances The Gunners plaza only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery GunnersPlaza-Fallout4.jpg|Statue GunnersPlaza-Newsroom-Fallout4.jpg|News room GunnersPlaza-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway GunnersPlaza-Room-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs GunnersPlaza-Staircase-Fallout4'.jpg|Staircase GunnersPlaza-GunnerRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Gunner room GunnersPlaza-Exterior-Fallout4.jpg|Exterior Guns and bullets street guns location.jpg|Guns and Bullets magazine FO4_Small_Guns_Vault-Tec_bobblehead_in_Gunners_Plaza.png|Small guns bobblehead FO4_Nuka-Cola_Quantum_in_Gunners_Plaza.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum in front of the elevator in the basement References de:Gunners Plaza en:Gunners plaza fr:Place des artilleurs pt:Praça dos Atiradores ru:Здание Стрелков uk:Будівля Стрілків Category:Fallout 4 locations